Michael V.
Jose "Bitoy" Aquino Mercado y Alonso Realonda is the protagonist of the movie Bubble Gang, the novelisation, Bubble Gang 2, and other books based on Bubble Gang and Bubble Gang 2. Bitoy was thought to be the last man of his Gang. He is shy and socially awkward. He is definitely the opposite of his adopted, Charles. While he could log on to a computer. He is a greatest man and he is at the Bubble Gang TV Show. Bitoy is voiced by Michael V, in both Bubble Gang and Bubble Gang 2. Bio Bubble Gang Bitoy was born on December 17, 1969, in Irosin, Sorsogon. His mother was dead because he was born already. His father was only bring him at the Manila International Airport in Pasay City and go as the inside of Airport as called "USA" and Bitoy is sleeping. Later on one morning on December 18, 1969, the airport was falling down and here now at the USA and his father give to the man and bring him at the truck and Bitoy was smugglers out at the country streets of Aliquippa, Pennsylvania and man bring him at the ground by the outside as the winter. A young woman named Rocaya Aquino found at down ground. Rocaya comforts the newborn, and promises to take care of him, later naming him "Bitoy". Seven years later, on February 16, 1976 a young Bitoy play a weapon sword with his mother, Rocaya and he play a Bubbles. On one year later, Bitoy as a student at the Bethel Christian School at age of 7 years old. Twelve years later, Bitoy was a high school at Aliquippa Senior High School at age of 14 years old. Six years later, Bitoy was collage at Robert Morris University at age of 20 years old. Twenty-two years later, In New York City, Bitoy as a work at the Department Store as a guard man. Seventeen minutes later Bitoy so a Robber at the Mall, who get a bag of man, and Robber running with a bag of man. Bitoy as get a bag of man with Robber. Robber was getting escalator down and Bitoy dosen't see it and as he see Robber as getting escalator down at 1st floor and Robber go at outside as he go to around the building. Bitoy is getting escalator down and Bitoy go in outside he role to the street. Robber hiding at the Bakeshop and Bitoy dosen't see it. Bitoy see the Robber, running to the door of Bakeshop. Bitoy can do as a fast running and Bitoy get Robber. Robber is tird running and he get Robber and he get a bag of man and Police car is coming now and Police man get a Robber and bring him at the Police car. Bitoy was a fast running man however him as the fast running and he is a greatest man. Six mintues later, Bitoy get home and his mother, Rocaya as she ask him. After she ask him, Bitoy rest as his room in bed Bitoy Category:Bubble Gang Category:Bubble Gang 2 Category:Characters Category:Characters in Bubble Gang